I Can Make Time
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: A 108-words drabble collection. Update: Acid Rain. "The sound of the pouring rain is stronger than her memories". Danielle Rousseau.
1. Only The Young Can Break Away

**I Can Make Time**

**A 108-words Drabble Collection**

* * *

**Title:** Only The Young Can Break Away

**Characters/Parings:** Daniel; brief appearance of Juliet; implied Daniel/Charlotte.

**Summary**: Nothing would make Daniel forget her.

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Post 5x08 ("_LaFleur"_); implied references to character death.

**Disclaimer:** I own anything but the plot.

**A/N:** Title from Brandon Flowers' song. Written for LJ Community _lost_in_108_, prompt #61 _Mark_. The concept of 'mark' may be very implicit_._

* * *

"_I won't tell" – _it had become his mantra, especially after seeing a sudden flash of red hair running through the paths of the DHARMA compound. He would never talk to the little Charlotte, the living reminiscence of the woman he was –_is still-_ in love with.

Revising the equations in his journal over and over again also became his routine. He'd have done anything to push away the intense pain he had.

"_It hurts, doesn't it?"_ – Juliet asked him, motioning to his chest. Daniel didn't understand. "_Your heart, I mean_". He only nodded.

"_You should get out of here, Dan"_

"_Would it make me forget her?"_

It wouldn't.


	2. Blutige Liebe

**Title:** Blutige Liebe

**Characters/Parings:** Elsa/Sayid.

**Summary**: _Don't fall in love with the target_

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Up to 4x03, some minor adult themes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST.

**A/N: **Written for LJ Community _lost_in_108_, prompt #62: _gun_.

* * *

**Blutige Liebe (_German voice)_: **Bloody Love.

* * *

_"Don't fall in love with the target"_ – her boss had told her. "_Make sure he believes the lie"_.

Elsa had laughed. She was used to do these jobs and never fail. Men would never see her real intentions: a gun would silence them forever, before they could even react. _"Don't worry; I'll get the information you need"._

Dark hands caress her belly, their roughness making her moan. She did love him, but that was a mistake, one she could perfectly amend.

_"Should we get dressed?" _

_"No"_

The gun is waiting inside her purse: one bullet to his chest and everything would be finished.

_(She **wasn't** allowed to love)._


	3. Between The Future And The Past Tense

**Title:** Between The Future And The Past Tense

**Characters/Parings:** Frank/Sun.

**Summary**: _They're trapped in their own sin._

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Set off-island (2005-2007), non-canon. The prompt _kiss_ may be implied.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST.

**A/N: **Title taken from _This Is Who We _Are (by Hawthorne Heights). Written for LJ Community _lost_in_108_, prompt #63: _kiss_.

* * *

He sees the future: a brand new world with opportunities. He smiles at the idea of waking up next to her every morning, sharing an unexpected life. But his blue eyes look into her soul, and he knows her heart won't be his.

She sees the past: an island in the middle of nowhere, the face of her husband, leaving without him. She tries to hide her emotions, lies every time Frank asks her what's going on. But her soft hands tremble, and she knows this _relationship _won't work.

_"I think he's alive"_ – Sun confesses.

They're trapped in their own sin, begging for kisses to fill the void.


	4. Blood and Chocolate

**Title:** Blood and Chocolate

**Characters/Parings:** Charlotte; implied Daniel/Charlotte.

**Summary**: _You'll see him again…_

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Spoilers for 5x05 and 6x17, character death. The prompt may be implicit.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST.

**A/N: **Title inspired by/stolen from Annette Curtis Klause's book. Written for LJ Community _lost_in_108_, prompt #64: _sweet_.

* * *

The last thing she feels is the taste of chocolate melting inside her mouth, laughing with innocence before passing out; faded memories that always leaded to the same conclusion.

_I'm dead._

However, she is able to open her eyes, and the first thing she sees is a bright light surging from a water source.

Curiosity tempts her, offers a brand new world.

_You'll see him again…_

She goes further to touch the delightful brilliance, loses her consciousness when she reaches the bottom.

_"I'm Daniel, Daniel Widmore"_ – a voice takes her back to reality.

_"I'm Charlotte"_

The taste of chocolate inside her mouth remains, this time mixed with blood.


	5. I Saw Your Face In A Crowded Place

**Title: **I saw your face in a crowded place

**Characters/Parings:** Aaron; implied Aaron/Ji Yeon.

**Summary**: _He often dreams of the deep, traitorous ocean._

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Speculations, character death.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST.

**A/N:** Written for LJ Community **lost_in_108**, prompt #65: _song_. Title from _You're Beautiful _(James Blunt), Aaron's first thought from the translation of _Uninstall_ (by Chiaki Ishikawa).

* * *

He roams, looking desperately for a cigarette, something to distract himself. People seem to be worried about their own problems, leaving him alone.

_I'm one of the countless pieces of dust on this planet_ – he thinks almost with bitterness.

Nightfall comes slowly; ghosts surround the streets even if the living can't see them. Aaron hates himself for the gift he was given.

He often dreams of the deep, traitorous ocean. The endless song of waves pierces his mind. He can't remember how to be happy, not without her.

_"It's not your fault"_ – he suddenly hears. _"The Island wanted me to go"_

Ji Yeon is smiling, her body vanishing.


	6. Dust In The Wind

**Title: **Dust in the wind

**Characters/Parings:** Daniel/Charlotte

**Summary**: _Charlotte looked down at the map, doubting._

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Alternate Universe (Season 5).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST.

**A/N:** Written for LJ Community** lost_in_108**, prompt #66: _map._ Title from Kansas.

* * *

Wind whistled a sad melody in her ears, sand danced across the desert in the middle of a storm. Charlotte looked down at the map, doubting. Maybe her mother was right: _you won't find any answers there._

A man crawled towards her, a few tears escaping from his brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" – she bent down, a sudden feeling of concern growing in her heart.

"It worked" – he mumbled between sobs, trying to capture a red lock in his hand.

An entire life was revealed to her, a name surged from her lips: _Daniel._

She smiled, fingertips following the route in the parchment.

"I knew this was real"


	7. Black And White

**Title:** Black and White  
**Characters/Pairings:** Emma/MiB  
**Summary:** There's someone waiting for her.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Post-S6, crack!pairing.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST.

**A/N:** Written for LJ Community **lost_in_108**, prompt #67: _dream_. This crack!pairing was invented by me (or that's what I think).

* * *

Colors explode while her eyelids remain closed, all of them fading as darkness expands in her mind. There are no green trees, no blue sky and no yellow sun. A voice keeps whispering the same numbers: four, eight, fifteen, sixteen, twenty-three, forty-two (and Emma wants it to be stopped, whatever it is)..

She sees a white rabbit graciously hopping towards an undefined location, curiosity inducing her to follow it. The road is strewn with thorns, but she doesn't cry.

There's someone at the end waiting for her. He has an azure gaze, a warm smile and black clothes. She pronounces his name, a taboo amongst her people.

_Samuel_.**  
**


	8. Living Out Of Memories

**Title:** Living out of memories

**Characters/Pairings:** Juliet/Daniel; mentions of Daniel/Charlotte

**Summary:** Juliet can't fight against his memories.

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Spoilers for S5; AU-ish take.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST.

**A/N:** Written for LJ Community** lost_in_108**, prompt #68: _match_. Title from the amazing song _I Can't Break It To My Heart_ by Delta Goodrem.

* * *

He always stares blankly at the window, a whiskey bottle by his side. His heart clenches every time he sees flashes of red hair.

She always fights back tears that roll down her face as she recognizes the muttered words.

_She's not here. She's gone._

Daniel often kisses her with closed eyes and trembling lips, but is just an established routine. His emotions remain in the past, when he truly loved someone.

There is no sanity in everything he does, so she tries to relieve his pain, to be his cure. But Juliet knows she can't fight against his memories.

_I'm here_ – she whispers with a faint smile.


	9. Tales From Another Broken Home

**Title:** Tales From Another Broken Home

**Characters/Pairings:** Clementine Phillips.

**Summary:** Clementine was born to run.

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Post-finale.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST.

**A/N:** Written for LJ Community **lost_in_108**, prompt #69: _run_. Title from Green Day.

* * *

Clementine Phillips was 17 when she found the letters written by her missing father, tears violently fell to the ground as the truth was finally revealed to her.

"You said he died"— she screamed at her mother, rage blinding her. "You're nothing but a liar"

Cassidy tried to explain her reasons, but the rebellious teenager decided not to listen anymore.

"I'll find him, ma" — Clementine said with a last defying look before leaving her home forever.

She always said she was born to run, that adrenaline flowed through her veins since the day she learned how to walk.

_It's my fate_ — she thinks as she boards the plane.


	10. One With The Waves

**Title:** One with the waves

**Characters/Pairings:** Ji Yeon; mentions of Aaron/Ji Yeon.

**Summary:** Ji Yeon has a natural connection with the ocean.

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Next-generation. Spoilers for S6. Character death.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST.

**A/N:** Written for LJ Community **lost_in_108**, prompt #70: _sea_. Title from _Ocean Soul_ by Nightwish. Prequel of _I saw your face in a crowded place_.

* * *

Ji Yeon has a natural connection with the ocean. At first she was scared of it, cried endless tears when she thought about her parents. But Aaron showed her how to face it, became the relief to her broken world.

The force is stronger this time, so she lets herself fall to the ground as the soft breeze caresses her hair, swears she's heard the voice of her mother.

_Please, don't go.._

"Stay with me" – Aaron screams, helpless. She only smiles, kisses him for the last time and makes her way beyond safe waters.

"I'm sorry" – she says before drowning, breathing salt and becoming one with the waves.


	11. And These Shadows Keep On Changing

**Title:** And these shadows keep on changing

**Characters/Pairings:** Miles/Naomi.

**Summary:** Naomi is still there, watching him with interest.

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Post-S6; mentions of character death.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST.

**A/N:** Written for **lost_in_108**, prompt #71: _ghost_. Title from _Haunted_ (by Poe) – you should listen to it! ;D

* * *

Her voice is the same he can recall and her lips are salty like the last time they kissed before she went to find her death. The knife stabs her every time he wants to say something.

Her words echo in the middle of his dream: _I cannot die, not now, not here..._

"Just a memory, that's what you are" – he finally wakes up, lying to himself. Naomi is still there, watching him with interest. "I can't _see_ dead people"

She ignores him, her dark eyes meeting his for the first time.

"Did you ever love me, Straume?" – she whispers in his ear.

_Of course I did, Naomi_


	12. Discordia

**Title:** Discordia

**Characters/Pairings:** David; mentions of Daniel and Charlotte.

**Summary:** He was their son (in another life). David realizes the purpose of his fake existence.

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Sideways world (S6), references to 5x14 ("The Variable"). AU-ish.

** Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST.

**A/N:** Written for lost_in_108, prompt #72: _skip_. In this case I used the meaning of "an omission" (in a very subtle way).

* * *

He closes his blue eyes as music starts to make sense. Every single movement of his hands reveals emotions he somehow experienced before, his mind going beyond his mere imagination.

He sees a younger version of himself running towards the arms of a bearded man, calling him d_addy_ while a red-haired woman is smiling to them. All happiness fades away when he tries to reach them.

_If I could save her... _– he hears the trembling voice, feels the bullet inside his own chest.

There's nothing but agony as he finally faces the truth: he never existed. He's just a projection of their ideal lives, the synthesis of redemption.


	13. See The Light

**Title:** See the Light  
**Characters/Pairings:** Daniel/Charlotte  
**Summary: **She feels warm blood on her own face, sees despair in his gaze.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Up to 5x05 ("This Place is Death"); character death.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOST.

**A/N: **Written for **lost_in_108**, prompt #73,_ light_. Also used for **un_love_you**, prompt #06: _I want to need you_. Title from Green Day (no deep resemblances with the lyrics).

* * *

Her consciousness fades away every time the sky brightens up: the headache, then pieces of her life skipping through her broken mind. The man by her side is temporally foreign to her, for she only remembers being away from the endless, green silhouette of jungle.

"I think that man was you" – she feels warm blood on her own face, sees despair in his gaze.

_I'm not allowed to have chocolate before dinner_ – brown eyes look through blue ones, white clouds up in the firmament as witnesses. She tries to reach his hands for comfort.

She dies with no constant, waiting for a light that never came.

_Too late. _


	14. Fait Accompli

**Title:** Fait Accompli

**Characters/Pairings:** Jacob, Daniel, Charlotte.

**Summary:** Jacob already knows their fate.

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Spoilers through S5 & S6.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST.

**A/N:** Written for **lost_in_108**, prompt #74: _rewind_. Here I took the meaning of _wind__back to the beginning_ (in this case: one of their beginnings).

* * *

He sets the compass and so the mirrors reflect an unknown location (the life of one of his candidates, one of his hopes). The mechanical structure goes back and forth on the same numbers.

_One hundred and one. One hundred and four._ _Faraday. Lewis._

The young girl kneels down and helps the little boy to stand up.

_"My name is Daniel"_ – he says. "_What's yours?"_

Her nose bleeds because of his words and he suddenly cries with no reason. They walk away from each other, horror in their faces. But Jacob already knows their fate:

They come. They fall in love. They die – _the way it should be._


	15. Until I Rise From The Ashes

**Title:** Until I Rise From the Ashes

**Characters/Pairings:** Emma/Man in Black.

**Summary:** Darkness will always be darkness.

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Minor spoilers for S6, post-series, character death.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST.

**A/N:** Written for lost_in_108, prompt #75: _sink_.

* * *

Water makes its way through her lungs, innocence drowning along with her existence. Every word from her mouth comes out with a river of young, fresh blood. She summons him in the middle of her prayers and curses.

"Don't let me die. I need you. I trusted you. Samuel..."

There won't be another day for Emma, just a dying twilight (_dead promises, ethereal lips claiming her life_).

"It always ends the same... you're not useful anymore"

She was the sacrifice _he_ demanded: a weak heart, blue eyes and blond hair now lost forever.

The spell has been cast, a smoke monster emerges again (_darkness will always be darkness_).


	16. Haemolacria Your Nightmares

**Title:** Haemolacria (Your Nightmares Break the Silence).

**Characters/Pairings:** Daniel/Charlotte

**Summary:** He always wakes up at midnight.

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Spoilers for S5.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST.

**A/N:** Written for LJ Community **lost_in_108**, prompt #76: _follow_. I'm using again the numbers, sorry if you feel it kind of repetitive.

* * *

He always wakes up at midnight, cries her name over and over again with trembling hands looking for his leather journal. No matter how many times he crosses out numbers, the equation doesn't change its results (_four, eight, fifteen, sixteen, twenty-three, forty-two_).

Near his bed lies a half empty bottle, the same burning whiskey Charlotte used to share with him on the freighter (_they say time heals_, _but that's a lie_ he often scribbles on the corner of pages filled with might-have-beens).

He never notices she's there, vaporous arms embracing him whenever he breaks down, an invisible downpour of red tears soaking their bodies.

_You're not dreaming, Dan._


	17. The Ends Justify The Means

**Title: **The Ends Justify the Means

**Characters/Pairings: **Jin, Daniel, Charlotte

**Summary:**"He will pay for your arrogance"

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Set in 4x10; mentions of torture and evil!Jin.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOST.

**A/N: **Written for**lost_in_108**, prompt #77:_ twist. _Sorry for not updating early, I had some problems with school.

* * *

Nightfall has a strange effect on his eyes; impure darkness takes over his mind as he threatens Daniel with a sharp knife ("_talk and you die").  
_

Jin knows that the redheaded woman is hidden, watching with horror how his promise of hurting the physicist was becoming true.

"He will pay for your arrogance" – he spits words out in Korean, sees nothing but red as he proceeds to break Daniel's fingers.

He wrenches his bones, laughs at the sight of his victim pleading and desperately asking for help. His blood only meant Sun's salvation.

"Stop it" – he suddenly hears Charlotte's voice cracking, sees her blue eyes filled with tears.


	18. White Flowers In The Sky

**Title: **White Flowers in the Sky

**Characters/Pairings: **Frank/Sun, strong references to Jin/Sun

**Summary: **Frank gives Sun a flower.

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Set between 2005 and 2007. Crack pairing, non-canon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST.

**A/N: **Written for**lost_in_108, **prompt #78:_ give. _Title from Elf Power.

* * *

She sinks into depression, wipes tears away when he's not looking at her, holds a photograph of Jin and hides it during most of their silent nights. She just fakes a smile every time he says he loves her and seals that emotion with a torching kiss.

_This is wrong – _sometimes Sun finds herself thinking she's taken too much from him, but never returned his feelings.

Then she finds the flower on her bed (_the bed they shared for two years)_, white petals against a letter; nothing but sweetness against bitterness.

_I wish I could give you wings... so you can fly... so you can be happy again._


	19. Líbranos Del Mal

**Title: **Líbranos del mal

**Characters/Pairings: **Isabella, Man in Black; MiB/Isabella if you squint

**Summary: **When he said his name, she started to convulse

**Spoilers/Warnings: **For 6x09 ("Ab Aeterno"), personal canon.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOST.

**A/N: **Written for**lost_in_108**, prompt #78:_ temptation._ Title equivalence in English:_deliver us from evil._

* * *

Isabella whispered a prayer, closing her eyes so she couldn't see the blood on her hands, the same that were holding the silver crucifix.

"You haven't died yet" – a gentle person offered her a bottle of dark wine, and she accepted it, thirst made her moan every time her tongue tasted the corrupted beverage. "I can make you immortal"

"Who are you?" – she tried to look into his soul, but all she could reach was a sly smile.

When he said his name, she started to convulse, white sand beneath her feet and memories of the ocean fading.

She tries to warn Ricardo – _todos nos iremos al infierno_.


	20. Must Learn To Kill

**Title: **Must Learn to Kill (Before I Can Feel Safe)

**Characters/Pairings:** Aaron, Walt; mentions of Ji Yeon

**Summary: **Everything comes to an end

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Post-series (next-gen); character death.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOST

**A/N: **Written for lost_in_108, prompt #80: _corrupt. _Title from_ In The Shadows_ (by The Rasmus). Related with my other next-gen drabbles.

**A/N 2:** Sorry for the dark/creepy touches, I just can't help it...

* * *

_Everything comes to an end_ – she always whispers in the dark, solitude becoming stronger as his twilights start to fade out_ – __The Island wants you to do it  
_

He prays to find the answer as he holds the gun, struggles with his own motivations – sadness, betrayal, hate (_Would it be right? Would it be wrong?_)

Walt is waiting for him, backgammon pieces thrown into the glowing water, all kindness dying in his eyes.

"You're not supposed to be that way" – he says with clenched teeth – "You're not special, not for this place"

"It doesn't matter anymore" – all he sees is red.

(At the end, he pulls the trigger)


	21. Far Away From Dry Land

**Title: **Far away from dry land

**Characters/Pairings: **Charlie Hume, mentions of Clementine; hints at Charlie/Clementine.

**Summary:** "This ain't the Thames, honey".

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Next-gen.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOST.

**A/N: **Written for lost_in_108, prompt #81: _catch._ Title from_Fisherman's Blues_ by The Waterboys. Don't even ask why I wrote this XD

* * *

Charlie closes his eyes in anger, his old fishing rod barely moving. The cold water makes him shiver; a merciless downpour falls over his shoulders as he replaces the bait again, but he doesn't move a single muscle.

_I'm gonna catch a bloody fish this time – _he stubbornly thinks, happy memories of boats making him miss the real world.

He sees the devious sea creatures as monsters; always laughing at his helpless attempts (_You'll never understand how it works, Hume)._

"Did you realize this ain't the Thames, honey?" – Clementine whispers in his ear.

The fishhook starts to move violently, a smile shines in the middle of the storm.


	22. Yesterday To Tomorrow

**Title: **Yesterday to Tomorrow

**Characters/Pairings:** Jack/Eloise

**Summary: **He feels the impulse to fix her, to neutralize her pain.

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Season Five AU, set post "The Incident".

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOST.

**A/N:** Written for**lost_in_108, **prompt #82: _shine. _Title from Audioslave (great song, by the way).

* * *

He can almost hear the boulder against the bomb, fears and hopes vibrating on his mind.

_One, two, three, four..._

People fighting, people believing they could change history ("_none of us belonged here in the first place_"_)_, people doomed by their own destiny, people doomed by this island.

_...five, six, seven, eight – _the bomb explodes; everything (everyone) fades.___  
_

"It's the same nightmare, isn't it?" – her hands are already around his neck.

"It was my fault"

"I know how it feels" – she says, guilt torturing her heart.

He feels the impulse to fix her, to neutralize her pain (maybe he belongs there, to her).

_Let her eyes shine again._


	23. Acid Rain

**Title:** Acid Rain

**Characters/Pairings:** Danielle; mentions of Robert and Robert/Danielle

**Summary: **The sound of the pouring rain is stronger than her memories.

**Spoilers/Warnings:** For "This Place is Death".

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST.

**A/N:** Written for **lost_in_108**, prompt #83: _rain_. I want to thank Lostpedia for their useful episode transcripts. Also, I forgot to include Alex :/

* * *

_Je t'aime, porquoi est que tu agis comme ça? _– she hears his voice whenever the music plays, the melody piercing her mind, reminding her of rifles without firing pins, of bullets that never reached her, of diseases and betrayals.

She walks in circles around the abandoned bunker, scratches the walls with her knife, locks herself in her own misery, survives.

The sound of the pouring rain (impure, sick) is stronger than her memories, than the broken music box that only works inside her head.

She tries to feel it – expiation from the acid water, ghosts leaving her alone.

(_Every drop burns her heart, every feeling is torn apart_)


End file.
